Espèce de psychopathe
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Lorsqu'un yakuza veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Lorsqu'un yakuza veut Izaya, il l'obtient. Lorsque Shiki veut Izaya … Il l'obtient ? Mention de viol, M.


_Espèce de psychopathe. _

_Bla bla bla : Amis du jour, bonjour et du soir bonsoir. Enfin j'espère que vous n'allez pas lire ça le soir parce que ça fait peur et parce que c'est horrible. Ce truc traîne dans mes tiroirs depuis un paquet de bout de temps et aujourd'hui j'ai la motivation pour le taper. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort, surement pas de mes classeurs d'économie mais elle est venue à moi et j'en suis fière. *va se pendre* Quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais contente parce que j'avais longtemps envie de faire quelque chose avec ce coupling et que … et que j'étais contente que ça soit enfin fait. Chansons : Sway en Glee Version, Please don't go et Little Sister. _

_Remerciements : Mais à celui qui s'est un jour dit « tiens, si on créait Durarara ? » et à So. A ma Beta, à mon lycée que je vais bientôt quitter si Dieu le veut et à Word. _

_Disclaimer : On fait attention, c'est un rating M ! Et il y a mention de scène de viol (bien qu'à moitié consentantes) et des scènes de sexe avec témoins. Alors que les âmes sensibles ne lisent pas ! Ca fait peur et je pèse mes mots ! Enfin à part ça, rien de m'appartient. Pour préciser un peu le contexte, l'OS se passe quand Izaya est encore au lycée, donc Shizuo Shinra et Kazuka AUSSI. Pas la peine de parler de Mikado ou de Kida, ils sont encore des mini poulpes à ce moment. Quand à Shiki, il doit avoir quoi … la trentaine ? Un petit peu plus ? Bref c'est un yakuza donc par définition, il a la classe. _

_Couple : Shikaya. _

_Résumé : Lorsqu'un yakuza veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Lorsqu'un yakuza veut Izaya, il l'obtient. Lorsque Shiki veut Izaya … Il l'obtient ? _

Espèce de psychopathe. 

Shiki était actuellement très énervé contre son informateur préféré et pour plusieurs raisons. Non seulement cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas eu en face de lui, mais en plus il avait des informations urgentes à lui demander. Et au moment même où il s'était dit qu'il pourrait aller le chercher dans son lycée, il le vit embrasser un grand brun baraqué et renfrogné vêtu du même uniforme que lui.

Une seule pensée vient à son cerveau : l'appartenance qu'il avait sur Izaya.

Lorsqu'il était monté dans la voiture pour la première fois, Shiki avait rit. Il avait cru qu'il rencontrerait un homme beaucoup plus vieux et surtout moins joyeux, comme tout les autres informateurs qui avaient déjà travaillés pour lui. Mais non, le garçon avait sourit et avait défait le col de son uniforme de lycéen. Amusé, Shiki avait eu un nouveau rire. Un lycée ? On lui faisait une blague et c'était le petit qui allait prendre cher. Il n'était pas fait pour ce monde, c'était une évidence.

Il avait sorti une liasse de feuille de son sac et l'avait négligemment jetée sur le siège vide les séparant. Le tout sans un mot, ni quitter le yakuza des yeux. Il avait été un instant déstabilisé par l'éclat et le vrai présent dans les pupilles rouges. Il avait pris les papiers et avait observé, stupéfait, qu'il s'agissait des emplois du temps précis et détailles de tout les membres du gouvernement. Il avait fait démarrer la voiture. Et là il avait remarqué un rictus de mécontentement. Comme tout informateur qui se respecte, il n'aimait pas quand il se passait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

« Je m'appelle Shiki. » avait dit le yakuza.

Scrutant le visage de l'adolescent, il s'était demandé si lui aussi oserait dévoiler son vrai nom. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ferait semblant d'hésiter avant de lui confier du travail. S'il le faisait, il était complètement fou mais cela ne changerait pas grand-chose.

« Izaya. »

Il avait pris le temps de l'observer pendant que la voiture se garait. Il avait l'air d'un novice, pourtant on sentait une certaine expérience. Et pour fournir ce genre d'informations, il fallait être doué.

« Je veux les codes de cette banque, avait-il dit en tendant un morceau de papier, le nombre d'employés, les horaires, les caméras et les plans complets. »

Izaya avait soulevé les sourcils et avait pris le papier.

« Pour la semaine prochaine. Tu m'as compris ? »

Pas de réponse. Shiki avait soupiré et vu la main tendu.

« Tu me paies ? »

Un instant interloqué, le yakuza avait éclaté de rire. Décidément ce petit ne manquait pas d'audace. Mais il était sérieux.

« Tu bosses, je te paie. Ca marche comme ça.

- Non. »

Le sourire avait disparu sur le visage de Shiki. Amusement, oui, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Notamment celle de ne pas le contredire.

« Tu paies, je bosse. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Le plus âgé avait plaqué l'autre contre la vitre et avait approché son visage du sien. Le conducteur et le garde du corps s'étaient retournés. Shiki avait placé son arme à feu contre le menton d'Izaya, qu'il sentait remuer sous son emprise. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il poussa le doigt sur la gâchette. Sa respiration était plus haletante mais il ne cilla pas. La main gauche du yakuza caressa un instant le torse du lycéen qui gémit d'inconfort.

« Ce serait du gâchis que je te tue maintenant, tu as encore tant à apprendre. Cher Izaya. Si tu veux bosser pour moi, tu dois respecter mes règles. Pigé ? »

Les doigts se glissèrent sous le t-shirt écarlate.

« Tu as de la chance, tu me plais. »

Il s'était reculé, Izaya s'était retrouvé dehors et la voiture avait démarré.

Dans la vie d'un yakuza, on n'a pas toujours le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas pensé à Izaya durant la semaine. Pourtant quand il était arrivé sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il l'attendait déjà. La voiture s'était arrêté devant lui, il était monté sans un mot et sans un regard. Comme la fois d'avant, il avait jeté des feuilles sur le siège du milieu. Shiki n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était donc d'assez mauvaise humeur. Et les nerfs d'un yakuza de mauvaise humeur sont à vif. Il prit les feuilles et effectivement, tout y était. La main d'Izaya était négligemment posée sur sa joue et son coude était sur la fenêtre et il l'avait regardé. Shiki avait souri et reposé le dossier sur le siège. Devant lui, il avait pris une enveloppe pleine de billet et lui avait tendu. Il avait vu les yeux devenir brillant. A l'instant où ses doigts avaient touché l'enveloppe, la voiture avait redémarré.

« C'est tout ? »

Izaya avait l'air sérieux en fixant son interlocuteur.

« C'est tout.

- Ca vaut au moins le double. »

De nouveau, Shiki pointa son arme contre le menton d'Izaya. Mais cette fois ci, il sentit une lame froide contre son cou. La voiture se stoppa net et les armes à feu des deux passagers se pointèrent à leur tour sur Izaya. Mais, avait remarqué Shiki, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de l'inquiéter. Il avait sourit puis avait rangé son couteau. La voiture était repartie normalement comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Mais Shiki n'avait pas bougé. Ce gosse en tenue de lycéen l'énervait. Il allait devoir lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Il était allé l'attendre devant son lycée deux jours plus tard, comme ça, pour rien. Il avait vu les jeunes filles en jupes, les garçons se hâter vers le métro et enfin, Izaya était apparu. Il était au milieu d'une bande de copains à lui. Un faux blond, un binoclard et un dernier renfrogné. Izaya semblait le plus enjoué des quatre. Puis il avait vu Shiki et son sourire naturel avait disparu, remplacer par celui machiavélique que le yakuza connaissait. Il l'avait vu s'approcher de lui et remettre son sac en place sur son épaule.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se voir avant samedi ?

- J'avais un peu de temps libre. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Chez moi. »

Shiki avait envisagé trois solutions et la seconde semblait se profiler. Ses camarades les observaient.

« Allez monte, on va chez toi.

- Tu crois que je suis à ta disposition ?

- Oui. »

Il l'agaçait profondément. Il l'avait attrapé par le bras et jeté sans ménagement sur le siège arrière. Le conducteur avait déjà démarré. Le sourire sur le visage d'Izaya avait disparu, comme il ne maitrisait plus la situation. Shiki avait pris ses poignets en une seule main et plaqué contre la banquette. Le mafieux semblait réjoui, lui.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris qui commande. Quand je parle, tu le fais. Quand j'ordonne, tu le fais. Quand je dis non, tu t'écrases. »

Il ne répondit pas mais il souriait. Il souriait beaucoup trop pour le bien mental de Shiki.

Durant le court trajet du lycée au studio d'Izaya, il avait eu au moins le temps de lui faire ce maudis sourire en lui murmurant tout ce qu'il comptait lui faire. En verrouillant la porte derrière eux, il se promit d'augmenter le salaire de son autre informateur qui lui avait fourni l'adresse d'Izaya. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'y aller avec délicatesse, aussi il ne prit pas le temps de visiter les quartiers de son hôte. Il préféra le plaquer contre le mur du salon et tout en gravant dans sa mémoire les gémissements et les cris de protestations, il lui avait fait l'amour.

Il refusait de voir ça comme un viol, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait plus ou moins pas forcé. Bien sur, Izaya avait tenté de le repousser mais il avait été tellement gentil avec lui. Il s'était rappelé l'avoir caressé en longueur, l'avoir léché, mordillé, comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses véritables amants. Il lui avait fait mal, évidemment, mais quand il avait revu la scène dans sa tête, il s'était demandé pourquoi avait-il été si prévenant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Décidément, Izaya l'agaçait. Mais en regardant les informations qu'il lui avait prises, il s'était rendu compte que le petit était doué et qu'il faudrait qu'il le garde pour lui tout seul.

Ils s'étaient revus la semaine d'après et la scène sordide avait recommencé. Elle avait de nouveau eu lieu la semaine d'après et encore après. Même quand Izaya n'avait pas d'informations à fournir, ils se voyaient. Mais au fil du temps, les choses changeaient et Shiki sentait qu'Izaya appréciait, malgré lui, ses caresses. Il l'avait rendu sensible à certains endroits. D'une certaine façon, Izaya lui appartenait maintenant.

Pourtant un jour il n'était pas venu. Il avait prétexté un devoir à rendre et dans un élan de bonté qu'il n'avait pas expliquer et n'expliquait toujours pas, Shiki avait laissé couler. Puis pendant trois semaines, Izaya l'avait évité. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone, les mails restaient sans réponse et surtout Izaya s'était arrangé pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas. Pourtant au bout de ces trois semaines, Shiki l'avait vu avec un autre homme que lui et, bien que les choses aient été tout de suite plus claires, il ne l'avait pas supporté.

Il entendit que l'autre s'en aille. Izaya jeta un regard autour de lui avant de partir dans une direction inconnue. Avec un sourire malsain, Shiki demanda à son garde du corps d'aller le chercher pour lui et nonchalamment, il perçu le regard mi craintif mi assuré d'Izaya quand il le poussa sur le siège arrière.

« Alors Izaya, tu m'évites ?

- Non. »

Il mentait. Excédé de jouer, Shiki réagit comme la première fois. Il le plaqua contre la portière. Il le senti tressaillir. Le conducteur changea de direction. Il connaissait la marche à suivre.

« Mon cher Izaya, si tu n'étais pas aussi doué, il y a longtemps que je t'aurai vendu à des ordures d'hommes drogués au Viagra qui n'attendent que des jouets sexuels. »

Soulevant le tee-shirt rouge, il passa ses mains sur le torse de l'adolescent. Sa peau était douce et agréable à toucher. S'attardant sur ses hanches, il mordit son téton droit, le faisant crier.

Quand le véhicule se gara dans l'allée de la villa du yakuza, Izaya avait les joues rouges et les lèvres en sang. Shiki s'écarta de lui pendant que les employés de maison se chargeaient de son invité. Shiki avait eu le temps de remettre en place son costume blanc. Il monta dans ses appartements en souriant. Dans le salon du bas devait aujourd'hui se tenir une réunion entre les différents yakuzas locaux. Tous friands de sexe, tous amateurs de beauté, tous adoreraient les yeux d'Izaya. Ce petit avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, songeait Shiki en admirant son reflet dans la glace.

Il laissa passer une bonne demi-heure. Le temps de se changer et de vérifier si aucun courrier vraiment important n'était arrivé. Son garde du corps vint l'avertir que la réunion était terminée et que les convives étaient partis. Shiki souriait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait ainsi et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Enlevant sa veste de costume et remontant les manches de sa chemise, Shiki s'était à son tour rendu en salle de réunion. Dépourvu de fenêtre, il y régnait une ambiance feutrée et chaude. Il y avait une grande table en verre au centre ainsi que plusieurs canapés au fond. Sur l'un d'entre eux, Izaya était assis. Le garde du corps gémit et Shiki sentit qu'il n'était pas loin d'en faire autant. Entièrement nu, l'adolescent avait les mains attachées par des lanières en cuir. D'autres liens lui maintenaient les jambes écartées. Il avait un bandeau sur les yeux et son corps était plus ou moins couvert d'une substance blanche facilement identifiable. A coté de lui, un vibromasseur fonctionnait encore.

Shiki ôta le bandeau et le regard flamboyant lui apparut. Comme prévu, il était empli de rage, de hargne. Le yakuza se pencha vers lui et pour la première fois, l'embrassa. Ses lèvres avaient un gout amer et salé. Il ressentit dans ce baiser qu'Izaya était encore loin de se faire mater par une bande de yakuzas. Il l'avait su dès le début de toute façon. Il congédia le garde du corps et embrassa le cou de son informateur.

« Regarde dans quel état tu es … Quand je pense à ce que ces vieux dégoutants t'ont fait …

- Arrête … Tu penses comme eux. »

Si Shiki avait un instant songé à se servir du sex-toy, il y renonça. D'ailleurs le bruit de ce dernier l'irritait. Allongeant Izaya sur le divan, il lui sourit. Bien sur qu'il pensait la même chose. L'autre n'imaginait pas encore à quel point. Il toucha les lèvres, le cou, et l'entendit soupirer. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il devait être gentil, mais quand il vit l'érection d'Izaya, il se dit que non, que les autres avaient surement du s'en charger. Les iris d'Izaya étaient humides. Ils les croisaient et ne pu résister au désir de l'embrasser. Il mordit son oreille en le pénétrant. Il n'avait nullement envie de le préparer ou d'attendre. Il commença un mouvement fort et lent en lui. Il voyait bien que l'adolescent n'appréciait nullement : il l'entendait crier.

Mais en même temps que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux rouges, Shiki sentait leurs plaisirs augmenter. Si cela lui plaisait, l'autre en avait honte. L'adulte sourit et gémit à son tour. Izaya ferma les yeux. Il sentait du sang couler entre ses cuisses. Décidément, il était bien trop mignon. Il cessa totalement de réfléchir et imprima un mouvement violent et plus désordonné. Il perçu un hurlement. Il toucha la prostate et Izaya souffla d'un plaisir dissimulé. Il détestait ce que Shiki lui faisait et il se détestait d'aimer ça.

Le yakuza se sentit jouir et il ne fit rien pour le cacher.

Les yeux de son amant brillaient de larmes d'inconfort et de frustration. Songeant qu'il représentait un fantasme ambulant, il caressa son érection de haut en bas. Il l'observa, le faisant rougir. Il hésitait. Il toucha le gland d'où s'écoulait déjà du liquide pré-séminal. Il haletait.

« Que préfères-tu ? Ma langue ? Ou ceci ? »

Il fit pénétrer l'objet déjà vibrant dans l'intimité d'Izaya, qui cria de surprise. Ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau. S'écartant, le yakuza remit ses vêtements en place. Il lui tourna le dos pour cacher son propre regard.

« Shiki … »

Il avait du avoir du mal à prononcer ces deux syllabes. Il se retourna pour croiser ses iris rendus fous par le plaisir. Il ne put s'en détacher jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya les baisse inconsciemment. Il le fixa en train d'éjaculer et sentit ses joues rougir. Il le trouvait tellement beau qu'il s'en faudrait de peu pour que son désir revienne. Il s'approcha de lui. Il transpirait et était essoufflé. Des marques de dents couvraient son corps et il aurait des bleus. Shiki sourit et l'embrassa chastement.

« Maintenant, tu es à moi. »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

_Bla bla bla : Je sais, c'est merdique mais je voulais le faire depuis longtemps. J'ai eu en plus des pressions pour le publier alors sous la menace d'une fan folle de mon entourage, je le fais …*l'auteur fond en larme* *SBANG* N'hésitez pas à commenter j'accepte toutes les critiques ! _

_Reviews ? _


End file.
